


window to the soul

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ophelia on Sunday.
Kudos: 11





	window to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> also GUESS WHO GOT A FF.NET ACCOOOOUNT 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10119059/
> 
> the interface is terrible, tho

Ophelia’s only desire is to be left alone.

She finds comfort in the winter outside the window. Chilly sunlight filters through the frost creeping along the edges of the glass, nary a cold breeze finding its way through the cracks. The alabaster paint on the window frame is flaking off- she despises the imperfection, but years of the same old chair by the same cracked window in the same decrepit mansion with the same scuffed floors and the same cold winters and the same day had enabled her to ignore the nagging detail.

The hours tick by, as warmth bleeds from her hands and feet.

She is still alone. If somebody interrupted those dull sundays, sharpened the forgettable blur into something distinctive, then she might forget how to ignore the nagging scrapes on the floorboards and chipped white paint. She may forget how to turn off her brain and heart, or she may forget about perfection.

This is a bad thing. Normality and mundanity are her only comfort in winter. Without that comfort, she bleeds.

Still, although it's unlikely to happen, it would be interesting if it did. She wonders if it will.

To hope is to wish, and that may just be a hope.

So, if those musings from behind the windowpane are a wish, then maybe the stars will come and comfort her. 

(It's the least they can do to warm her, now that the sun has robbed her of her agency.)


End file.
